


午夜时分

by guaguagua



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alpha!Bahorel, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternative Universe-Dystopian, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Combeferre, Omega!Courfeyrac, Social hierarchy from high to low：Beta-Omega-Alpha
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaguagua/pseuds/guaguagua
Summary: 科幻ABO，带点反乌托邦。巴阿雷A/公白飞O，并带有浓厚的排列组合倾向。中长篇。社会阶层从高到低排列为：Beta-Omega-Alpha。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我要做最狗的狗血作者

“抱歉，请让一下。”

公白飞摘下泛起白雾的眼镜，抓着便帽匆匆从民麤政麤局相亲室的桌椅间穿行而过，寻找着通知里的座位编号。他的肩上粘有雪花，其中的一些已经融化成了水珠，亮晶晶地挂在毛呢衣料上。暖风很足，带着政麤府大楼通用的那种空气清新剂的气味。公白飞一边走，一边浏览着周边的桌号，耳朵逐渐泛起红来。

这是Q城漫长冬季里的一天。仅仅十年前，气候还不是这样的。冬季不会来得这样早，天黑得也不会这样快。冬季时常阴天降雪。厚厚的云层将日光遮住，听说里头积有敌国武器释放的种种说不清的物质，尽管政麤府极力否认，但这种物质实际上绝对对人体有害。关于末日的流言屡禁不止，很多人都半开玩笑地声称人类已经离灭亡不远。由于下雪，交通阻塞了。公白飞乘车到半路，隔着挡风玻璃前来回晃动的雨刷看到车灯亮成长队，便毅然决定下车，在寒风里走过剩余的街区。这是他在最晚婚龄前的最后一次相亲机会，按规定他不能迟到，按礼仪他不便迟到。如果错过这次通过数据库按条件筛选配对的机会，他只能等待政府随机为他安排一位素不相识的Alpha完成婚配义务。而这是他极力避免的情况。

距约定的时间只差一分钟，公白飞穿行在相亲室里寻找着指定位置。他走过了1-50号的区域，停下脚步环顾一周，数秒后找到了200-250号区，然后冲着231号桌的方向直奔过去。那是一台挺小的桌子，只有单个人的肩膀宽，在桌面闪动着的LED屏上写着这是231号。桌子一侧的沙发椅上已经坐了一位剃了寸头的男人，低着头查看着手机上的购物车。注意到有人来了，他放下手机，抬头望了一眼。

公白飞注意到他的眼睛比照片里的更大更亮，不自觉地咽了一口，问道：“您好。您是巴阿雷？”

“对。您是公白飞。”男人简单地扫了一眼他，口吻确定地说道。

公白飞点点头，坐在了另一侧的沙发上，向侍者要了一杯黑咖啡，然后摘下眼镜，用口袋里的眼镜布将泛起白雾的镜面揩干净。

“幸会。”他说。

“幸会。”巴阿雷说。

这是公白飞第一次参与相亲，也是最后一次。他不知要说点什么合适，杵在座位上擦着眼镜，略微有些尴尬。室内的暖风很足，他摘下了围巾和手套，然后解开大衣，将其径直脱下叠在身边。和室内的气温比，他穿的太多了。高领的羊绒衫裹着他的脖子，将他裹得有点喘不过气。咖啡很快就上了，冒着白烟，公白飞只尝了一口便不动声色地它晾在一边。空气太热了，咖啡也是，这在能源紧张的战时简直是天大的浪费，他想。当然，这种体感也可能是他一路疾行的缘故，或是由于他的紧张，以及对面Alpha信息素的干扰。公白飞是位Omega——一位坚持单身至今，终于不得不通过数据库的筛选配对来寻找配偶的Omega。之前，公白飞通过数据库筛选系统设置参数时，已经对对方的情况有了一个大致预估，而这总比随机匹配的结果更令人满意，至少从概率上讲是这样——公白飞如是想着，深呼吸几次，提醒着自己“放松，放松，不要紧张”。

桌子对面，巴阿雷喝着那杯已经凉了些许的咖啡，似乎并没有直接感觉到公白飞的这份不自在。他穿了一件短袖，露出筋肉分明的臂膀，毫不掩饰其是个Alpha的事实。二十年来，随着试管婴儿的普及和全球两大对立集团的开战，国家的方方面面逐渐走向集体管理，Beta-Omega-Alpha的等麤级麤秩麤序逐渐牢固。在近些年来推行的政麤策下，阶麤级固化，Alpha彻底失去了人体受孕阶段时代的性别优势，逐渐成为新时代的苦力，生存压力重重。高压之下找不到出路的Alpha被数以万计地投入前线，成为光荣的工蜂。Omega在脑力劳动的职位上的垄断逐渐加剧，坐稳了精英的位子。而不受发情期干扰的Beta则拥有在婚恋和职业上的自由选择权，彻底不受婚配制度的约束。他们声称自己是最为冷静自制的性别，早已完成了摆脱了信息素的二度进化，是担任领导者的最佳人选，占据了这个国家的高位。听说这个情况在别国则反过来，由Alpha统治Beta和Omega。那完全是另一番模样。

面对第二性别，巴阿雷毫无掩饰的坦荡让公白飞不由得升起一时尊敬，同时也更加为之尴尬。这简直在明确提醒着他参加着一场相亲活动，而且是由Omega单方向筛选Alpha。尽管这一次，说实话，身为Omega的他也并没有太大的选择权。

“我今早看过了您的资料——”

“听说您研究生物医学——”

桌子对面的两人同时开口了。他们彼此看了一眼，又几乎同时停住，等着对方先说。

“哦，怎么样？”见公白飞没有继续的意思，巴阿雷挑了一下眉毛，率先接过他的话题聊下去。

“我觉得不错。您有一份挺好的工作。”既然巴阿雷把话题引向了工作，公白飞也谈起了工作。

“不错？”巴阿雷笑了一声，笑里带着一股说不清道不明的嘲讽，“您的标准挺有意思。”

“我觉得在酒吧里工作，某种意义上讲，是在和人打交道，每天可以遇到不同的人。人——这个概念对我而言就很有意思。”

“酒吧里只分两类人——喝醉的和没喝醉的。”巴阿雷说，“你是哪类？”

周五的夜晚，城市的边缘地带格外喧嚣。酒吧亮着灯，挤满了寻欢作乐的人群。闪烁的灯光和快节奏的音乐显得原本不大的空间更狭小了，信息素的气味浓郁，随着门的一开一关几乎要从室内溢出来。

“警麤察把这里围了。”古费拉克举着从吧台端来的几瓶啤酒，穿过人群，来到松松散散聚着的一小圈人面前。他的声音压得低低的，只够周边一圈全神贯注的同伴听见，肢体放松得就像是在聊哪个朋友的八卦一样，没有引来外人的关注：“交易取消。”

“分散开，找机会逃出去，注意避开监控。暂时不要再联络了——周日之间我会找人和你们一一接头。如果我出事了，这事就由公白飞执行，如果公白飞也出事了，那就由弗以伊。如果我们仨都出事了……”古费拉克没再接着说下去，郑重又戏谑地扫视了几位一眼，仿佛在用眼神祝各位好运，接着他转身挤入一伙扎堆聊天的青少年，把酒浇在了随便一位的脸上。接着传来掌掴的声音，然后是玻璃碎掉的声音。然后是阵阵惊呼和谩骂的声音。古费拉克如期挨了一掌，不准备再多来上几下了。他抄起果盘将面前的几人挡开的同时，将其背后冲上来的人以一个肩摔击倒在人群里。剩下的同伴分头推搡着人群，把场面搅得更乱。有人踩在沾了水的地面上，尖叫着滑到了。有人在酒精的驱使下奋力辱骂着最难听的词汇，将肢体撞到身边人的脸上。越来越多的人加入混战的行列，也有不少选择避免生事，赶紧挤过人群，从前门后门溜走。在混乱之中，古费拉克突然挨了很重的一拳，把自己舌头咬破了。鼻血从他的面颊上淌下来，一直流到脖子上。公白飞抓住古费拉克的胳膊将他拽出混战，压低帽檐，从后门跟着怕事的男女一道溜出。

接着，冷空气的味道扑面而来。

“我不常去酒吧。近些年酒价越来越贵，调酒师也少了。很多酒吧已经没有好的调酒。你呢？”公白飞没有直接回答巴阿雷的话。

“我工作时间不喝酒。”巴阿雷直接答道。

“从前的人可能会为了好的调酒来酒吧。”巴阿雷接着说，“现在调酒师少了，新的鸡尾酒也少了。陆陆续续的定期宵禁几乎让从前那种酒吧文化迎来覆灭。各处的酒单已经变得雷同，只有在高级的夜总会里才能看到专门的鸡尾酒酒单——每一款几乎都可以卖到天价。仅仅是按着配方调酒，谁都可以做，甚至用机器在家就可以做，有什么好来酒吧的。可是来酒吧的人还是很多，非常多。看上去你真不是酒吧的常客才会这么说。我这样跟你讲，来酒吧的人不是为了喝酒，而是为了别的：社交、约炮，还有单纯的找刺激。主要是单纯的找刺激。”不知不觉，公白飞注意到，巴阿雷对他的称呼已经变成了“你”。

巴阿雷看着公白飞的眼睛，停顿了好一会儿，仿佛在问他找过刺激没有。

“该死的，你不该和我在一起，要是有人跟……”出了酒吧后门，古费拉克趔趄了两步，对公白飞说。

“别说了。”公白飞抓起围巾来帮他揩了揩脸上的血迹，架着他上一辆挂着伪造牌号的轿车。他把古费拉克送上副驾位，然后自己坐上了司机的位置，把围巾解下来，扔给他，古费拉克接过围巾，对着车上遮光板后自带的镜子擦了擦，然后把围巾绕起来，挡住没擦干净的血迹。他们将车驶离这一代街区，确定没有其他车辆尾随才慢慢开向市中心的公交车站。公白飞把车停在了市中心的一处车库里，顺着电梯上到一层。现在宵禁暂时停了，很多人抓紧利用这段时间申请加班，以赚得更多的薪金；也有很多人赶忙抓着这难得没有管束的夜晚放肆地生活。深夜里的市中心仍旧热闹。商场和饭厅仍旧营业，地铁站开着，各个站口都有成批的人流进进出出。公白飞带着古费拉克随人流来到街上，挤上一辆公交车。公交车开了。

他们坐在最后一排的角落，是车头摄像头拍不清晰，而车尾摄像头仅能照到一丁点脑袋的位置。车上的位置几乎都坐了人，还有个别人站着。现在，他们竟真的成了普通乘客中的一员，随着公交车的颠簸摇晃，慢慢从方才的紧张里平静了下来。

“我明天还要相亲。”在漫长的路途中，公白飞突然说了一句，声音很轻，几乎淹没在了车子巨大的引擎声和窗外呼呼作响的风声里。

“哦。”古费拉克同情地感叹了一声，“要不是你说，我都没意识到你竟然到了相亲的年龄。”

“还有六个月。六个月后我就要到最晚婚龄了。何况之前我被调职了。在新职位上，我每周要缴纳的税金比原先增加了三倍。我想着六个月内碰上一个愿意做我配偶的人还是几率太低，不如快点相亲算了，运气好的话还能早点减轻我的经济负担。反正，规定是Omega每六个月有一次通过数据库来定向筛选配对的机会，这是我最后一次机会了。用用看吧。”

“天哪，这么大的事你……你怎么不早说？”

“你别这么夸张好吗？”公白飞努力抑制住看他一眼的冲动。

“我哪里夸张，是你太平静了。至少，你要是经济上有困难，我们谁都能帮你。”

“算不上困难。调职某种程度上也算我自愿的请求，因为我和之前的老板有过几次摩擦，加上我一直在申请一个能接触到抑制剂的项目——这你知道， 我正是为了这点才加入这个公司，所以等团队里有了新的名额空缺，我自然就被调过去了。只是没想到新职位对于单身汉是这样不友好，未婚的税金竟然……”公白飞摇了摇头，笑了一下。

“说白了，我现在不过是在靠家里安排在我名下的资产多过几年单身汉的日子。可能等几年之后，我也要开始相亲了。想想都觉得恐怖，于是我索性不去想它，能拖则拖。我不想把余生和某个特定的人绑定在一起，这太痛苦了。即便我爱他——我现在爱他，他现在爱我，我们的确爱得死去活来，可谁知道未来我会不会变心，那个人会不会变心呢？”

“你的问题有一个前提，就是当前的婚配制度会在我们的余生一直存在下去。”

在漫长的沉默后，古费拉克戳了一下公白飞：“哎，你更倾向男Alpha还是女Alpha？”

“这样谈论Alpha很不礼貌。”

“反正没有Alpha听到。”

见公白飞像是在出神，巴阿雷伸出手，在他面前晃了一下。公白飞回过神来，报以抱歉的微笑。巴阿雷注意到了公白飞眼下的乌青：“昨天没睡好？”

“昨晚我工作到太晚了。”公白飞端起咖啡来喝了一大口，撒了个谎。当提到昨晚时他仍旧心有余悸。

“值夜班吗？”

“不，不在实验室，在家。对于工作上的有些问题，我需要检索最新的研究。你可以理解成在家加班。”在民麤政麤局的监控下，公白飞无法把谎撒得彻底。他要能结合各种留下的痕迹相对地自圆其说。但是如果有人特地为这句话调查一番，会发现他家的网络浏览一直停留在同一篇论文页面上循环滚动，着实有点诡异。

“很少听说。据我所知，在大多数Omega的生活里从来没有要加班的必要。”

公白飞有点惊奇他的直白，但在摄像头下，他也仅仅笑了一下作为回应，笑得非常克制。除此之外，没有更多的表示了。

“毕竟是战争时期。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

没有宵禁的夜晚是属于酒吧的时间。周六的Q城，街道上高高低低地亮满霓虹招牌，个别的门缝里窜出油炸和烧烤的味道。在一条崎岖的坡路上，鸟酒吧的灯亮着，金色的“鸟”字在黑暗中不停闪烁。旁边同样的霓虹材质单独勾出一个尖尖的喙，一同泛着光。这条小巷和市中心最大的廉价超市相隔不到两条街。常到市中心逛的人大多都知道这里。经过的路人常为独特的招牌所吸引，或是留意到玻璃窗内成排的鸟类摆件，不甘于仅仅停在玻璃窗内张望，于是进入店门一探究竟。窗户上用喷漆标注了营业时间，表明除非宵禁这里几乎每天都开到凌晨，再直白不过地招呼着每一位驻足停留的路人说，等他们需要找地方消遣的时候哪里会敞开大门。当夜深了，附近的餐馆、商店陆续打样，只有鸟酒吧和超市的招牌还亮着光，显示出营业的模样，正巧从两个维度满足了深夜市民的刚需。

现在才下午五点，进出酒吧的只有一些零散的食客。在吧台，巴阿雷换好了工作制服，把清洁干净的各式酒杯接连码放整齐。他有一搭没一搭地和侍者闲聊着，目光扫过门口，准备迎接晚间的生意。突然间，他站起身，朝着进来的几位年轻人走去——那是今晚来受邀前来演出的乐队。老板不在，酒保便是老大。在一连串的寒暄过后，他将乐队送进化妆间，阖上门，打开装在胸前的便签条，慢慢走至吧台，再度熟悉一遍今晚交易的暗号。一个合法提供成瘾物质的娱乐场所就是一个合法的庇护所——在法律和伦理间的灰色区域内，庇护那些无法现身于阳光下的东西肆意生长。想把生意做大的老板早已形成一套躲避监察的方法，于是昏暗的灯光、混沌的环境还有营业至深夜的便利更让这里成为各路情报天然的中转站，在资源限制配给的战时便等于黑市交易的枢纽。大大小小的买卖人穿梭在吧台、舞池、卡座和卫生间，明里暗里进行一笔笔根本讲不出去的交易。巴阿雷是联络这群买卖人的核心人物，甚至曾经出现在这里的各色组织中还有一个是他利用接触到的资源和他人共同创立。那是一个挺危险的组织，一旦被当局揪出，即等于对每一位参与者判了无期徒刑。对于这点，老板知情，但不过问，不仅仅由于他奉行着富贵险中求的生存哲学，更是由于巴阿雷本身。在战事日益胶着的当下，很难再找一位和巴阿雷同等本事的员工，尤其是没有家室负担的又精力旺盛的年轻Alpha为他卖命了。在酒保的工作以外，巴阿雷还能为老板操心很多事。几乎可以说，他了解Q城的每一个团体，每一个团体也都有人乐于和这位诚实仗义的酒保保持关系。他熟知每一条街巷和街巷下的东西，就像是自幼游荡在Q城一般。几乎没人会想到他实际上是外省人。相比之下，作为一位强壮的Alpha，巴阿雷可以为他省些安保费用之类的小事就完全不值一提了。

吧台时钟的指针指向六点。巴阿雷最后一次看过写有暗号的字条，拾起喷枪，对着它扣动扳机。

  
“嘭。”

  
火苗窜上纸张。

巴阿雷松开手，任由纸条裹着火，落至烟灰缸里烧成灰烬。

  
酒吧聘的两位安保准时出现了。他们同巴阿雷了解过今晚的工作信息后，一内一外地站在门口，鹰一样的眼睛透过墨镜留意着人群。

  
很快，七点了。进出酒吧的客人越来越多。舞池的音乐响起，大厅逐渐响起更多吵杂的人声，灯光在各种颜色的皮肤和头发间闪烁。巴阿雷娴熟地从侍者手里接过一盏盏杯子，将其接连扣在电动刷头上清洗，然后从柜子上取下成瓶的基酒往调酒壶里倒去，混入几泵糖浆，然后摇着调酒壶，重新将酒杯装满。

几位客人凑在吧台前和巴阿雷问候，各自打听着感兴趣的讯息，来了又走了。“听说你去相亲了，是真的吗？”一位常客依在吧台前，半开玩笑地问巴阿雷。

巴阿雷举着调酒壶，快速地来回摇着，回了那人一个同样半开玩笑的笑容。金属的壶内，冰块乒乒乓乓地响。昏暗的酒吧里，舞池的彩色灯光来回闪动。有几束光打到他的脸上，很快又流走了，只剩下耳垂上黑色的耳钉时不时地闪动光泽。

“嘿，这人怎么样？”通常来讲，害羞一点的客人就不会继续追问下去。可是对方显然不吃这套。他把戒指脱下来在指间玩，不时朝巴阿雷投去满怀期待的一眼，继续寻求八卦。巴阿雷估摸着这人一定是从哪个话多的店员那里听说了自己昨天去相亲的事。

“一男的。身材还行。但没我好。”巴阿雷放下调酒壶，打开盖子，将酒浆平稳地倒入桌上几只利口酒杯中，然后敲了一下桌前的铃铛。一位侍者从人群里现身，端起托盘。几位吧台边上的客人跟她打招呼，她一步也没停地笑着回了句问候，又再度消失在人群中。

“没了？”客人不敢相信巴阿雷对相亲对象的评价竟然如此无趣。

“没啦。”

“我听说，这人挺大岁数的。”见巴阿雷不说什么，客人掉过头来跟他透露着自己所了解到的讯息。

巴阿雷查看一眼贴成串的订单条，在下一份上做出标记。在转身去拿酒瓶的同时，他笑出了声：“说的他好像头发全白了似的。一个还在相亲Omega，能有多大岁数？”

“能单到现在，还挺有钱。”

“我——一个可以放弃法学学位的人，难道还能图他这点钱。”

“得了吧，没拿到法学学位又不丢人。”

“不，不是我没拿到，是我主动放弃了。”

“他说的是真的。”又一位客人走了过来，来吧台前添柠檬水。她用眼神谴责了先前开口的那位一番，又看向巴阿雷，提醒道，“不过这个年纪的Omega来相亲，铁定是为了结婚的。”

“我还没这个打算。”

“我知道。所以劝你小心点，别再被他——”

“怎么样——他能把我绑上床吗？”巴阿雷大笑道。

当巴阿雷下班时，已经是周日清晨。一路的地铁上全是空座，他便找了排位置打盹，缓解彻夜忙碌的疲惫。不论上班还是下班，他的方向始终同人流逆向而行，完全避开交通高峰。这可能也算他选择在酒吧上夜班的原因之一。  
许多年过去了，私人出行工具不断更新换代，早已不是巴阿雷第一次到Q城时所遇到的样子——汽车和直升机接连换成依靠新能源驱动的引擎，安入新的操作系统，只有地铁和公交仍就是老样子，似乎一切从上个世纪起便定下了型，不再更新也不再改变。空荡荡的车厢里，暖风呼呼响着。从高高的栏杆上垂下的塑料扶手随着气流缓缓摇曳，相互磕在一起发出细碎的声音。朦朦胧胧地，碎片式的画面接连迸现脑海——拥挤的人潮随着电梯，一波波地涌入站台，站台上的旧式显示屏播放着备战宣传，满目都是土色的军服和飞机。

  
_——那整齐排列的样子就像是刚收割的土豆，而土豆至少能吃。_

  
巴阿雷在十五岁时第一次来到Q城，他所见到的正是这样的画面。他记得在那个深秋的下午，地铁里开了暖风。那会的站员还没有节能的意识，把风开得很热。人很多，但是还没到高峰期，算不得拥挤。他和父母在银行办完了转移财产的手续，独自乘地铁去市中心找乐子。他随着人流上了车，很幸运地得到一个空座，便索性霸着这个座位，沿着环线坐了一圈又一圈，观察着每一站的装潢，还有上上下下的各色乘客。

  
有人趁着人流拥挤，偷偷往座椅下扔Omega的求偶卡片。巴阿雷大着胆子拾起一张，在牛仔裤上蹭掉灰尘，一行行地阅读起来。在车厢的嘈杂中，他听到有人偷偷嘀咕，说他是想靠为有钱人服务来赚取钱财的那种Alpha，还有人扬言要把这种作风恶劣的情况报告给站内警察。一股格外汹涌的好奇竟然让他忍下了怒火，自顾自地坐在那里无视了周遭的议论，继续读下去。他注意到卡片下角的提示，把卡片翻过来，发现背面明目张胆地画着一个模糊了第一性别的Omega。颈窝、手指、三角区……巴阿雷当即将卡片收到了衣兜里。他感觉到某种冲动正从体内升起，飞快地随着血流的循环向全身蔓延，几乎撕开他的皮肤往外奔流。他忘记了正常呼吸的频率，跌跌撞撞地站起来，冲下地铁闸机。当他回到住处，他扯下衣服直奔浴室。水流冲刷着他汗津津的皮肤，顺着每一根贴在皮肤上的毛发往下淌。下水口几乎被他搞得堵住。当他回到床上，他做了每个青少都会做的梦。后来他才知道那是Alpha的被迫发情。

  
随着年龄增长，这样的梦只增无减。他没有寻找配偶，越来越浓烈的信息素只能通过不定期的做爱解决。他想起头天晚上有人问他相亲的情况，他只当参与相亲是在应付差事，甚至都没打算再同那位Omega保持联系，前提是如果他不主动联系自己。只在民政局只见过一次面，能了解什么呢？他对他几乎什么也不了解，这在他看来简直和在酒吧遇到一个主动和他攀谈的陌生人没有任何区别，甚至不能立即带上床。那个人模样不坏，但实在是太过无聊；衣品还行，但是太过老气；嘴唇的形状好看，但仿佛透着性冷感。只有一点让他印象深刻——被高领衫挡住的颈窝让他展开想象。他几乎没来由地觉得那里的皮肤会很漂亮。他想自己的确很久没做过了。

  
巴阿雷睡得很浅，时而迷蒙，时而清醒。到站了。站口外冷风呼啸，空气冻得人打颤。天很晴。走的时间长了，皮肤能隐约感到一点暖意。尽管和十年前比，天空蓝得颇为朦胧，带着一层灰调，但这在当下已经算是难得的晴美。风始终很冷。巴阿雷将夹克衫的领口拉到底，快步走至公寓楼，乘上电梯，摁下了“20”。接着，电梯缓缓上行。在等待的时间里，他打开手机检查了一遍消息。他注意到住在隔壁的弗以伊已经一天都没有回他信息。这有些反常。他走出电梯，在路过隔壁门口时抬手敲了敲门，期待着直接找到弗以伊。门里没有回应。他又敲了一次，这一次仍旧没有回应。  
他本能地想到可能是弗以伊出事了。

_“弗以伊可能出事了。”_

回到房间，巴阿雷连鞋子都来不及脱，打开自行改装的通讯器，连上绕过信息管控的网络后就给安灼拉去了一条消息。安灼拉是假名，正是巴阿雷所在的那个地下组织的头。在巴阿雷的印象里，所有和这位首领接触的人无一例外统统称他为安灼拉。没有人知道他的真名，也不见有谁喊过他任何别的称呼。

  
在等待回信的空当，巴阿雷开了灶台，往锅里倒油，打入两只蛋。小火下，煎蛋逐渐溅出噼噼啪啪的油点。巴阿雷很快就把半熟的蛋盛入盘里，撒上胡椒和盐。他太饿了，也太累了，甚至都懒得拉出椅子坐下来，只从抽屉里拿了一支叉子，就这样站着直接吃起来。吃到一半，通讯器的信号灯闪了一下。安灼拉回复了消息，问他弗以伊所在的组织是否被查。巴阿雷说待定，因为弗以伊是他在那个小组里唯一的联系人，所以他和弗以伊失联就意味着他和该小组一同失联。

  
安灼拉又问他怎么发现的这一情况。

  
“因为他每次发情期都会来找我。”

  
对于任何成年人——甚至只要是了解一点“那方面事”的未成年，只消这句话就够了，不需要再有什么更进一步的解释。巴阿雷拧开暖气，从冰箱里拿了一瓶黑咖啡，径直坐在桌前打开电脑。他来不及休息了。他得先了解关于弗以伊现状的一切情况，其中，最首要的问题就是弗以伊是否失踪，以及他的住处有没有其他人来过——如果有，那弗以伊所在的组织就面临着更高的信息泄露风险，很可能会被监视乃至被铲除。为了保险起见，他和他们的联络也只能遗憾地到此为止，不能再做更多尝试了。电脑显示屏很快就亮了起来。巴阿雷贴近摄像头完成了瞳孔识别，然后快速地进行着一系列操作，最终获取了公寓的物业管理权限。接着，他登录了楼道里的摄像头。在浏览过快进的录像回放后，他发现弗以伊自从周五中午出门以后再也没有回来。此后他的房门也无人进出——如果弗以伊真的被捕，这姑且算好消息，因为这样一来弗以伊存在家中的很多文件当局还没有获取，他所在的组织就很可能还没有被彻底暴露，尚存一丝生机。

同时，有一件事情让巴阿雷困惑。在他登录楼道摄像头的同时，他注意到了还有其他的数据流在不断汇出。他不禁有些担心，琢磨着这到底是怎么回事。

TBC


End file.
